Terminal junction blocks are known in which a housing block contains rows of apertures extending into a housing mating face adapted to receive insertably completely thereinto pin contacts terminated onto ends of discrete conductor wires. Upper portions of the apertures contain retention clips to lock the pin contacts in the apertures upon insertion. Aligned with each row of apertures and along the bottom of the housing body are channel-shaped bus members having spring arms electrically engageable with the pin contacts upon full insertion, thus commoning all pin contacts of each row. In a feedback version, all contacts are insertable into apertures of the same mating face of the block, and a bottom cover insulates the bus members along the housing bottom. Preferably, a sealing grommet across the mating face provides sealing about the insulated conductor wire portions adjacent the pin contacts. One contact-terminated wire provides power input to the terminal junction block, that the bus member distributes to all other contacts inserted into the same row as power output. In a feedthrough version, the bus members have channels twice as deep extending beneath the main housing, and an additional housing block with grommet is assembled beneath the main housing and includes channels to contain portions of the bus members depending from the main housing; a second mating face provides for insertion of another like array of contacts into the additional housing and through holes in the channel bottoms of the bus members to be electrically engageable by additional spring arms of one of the bus members, thus being commoned to the contacts extending into the main housing and engaged by the bus members.
It is desired to provide commoning between the rows of contacts while maintaining the compact nature of the arrangement and the design of the bus members.